


Can Sandman Dream?

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I also have an original character in this, I thought about pitch's daughter and got sad, Multi, and also based off of la catrina, because if I have to suffer so do all of you, don't worry about the shipping though, it's more platonic than romantic, she's the guardian of bravery, since this movie is turning six this year I thought "may as well make a fanfic", so i made this, this fic is in an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: People always ask: "Can Sandman dream?" The answer is yes. But one night, he has a strange dream he thinks might involve Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. Intrigued, he goes to his old friend, Bendita Muerte, ruler of the dead and Guardian of Bravery, to ask her about it. Bendita mentions that she has had a similar dream she thinks might also involve Pitch. In order to find out the meaning of their dreams, Bendita and Sandman have to ask the man himself, Pitch Black, about it, and ask him: "Who was Emily?"





	1. In which Sandman dreams

If you ever wondered if the Sandman could dream, the answer is yes, he can. But hardly ever. When he DOES dream, they usually reveal something about the past, or foretell the future. The last time he dreamt, he could tell Jack Frost was going to be the next guardian. Now, three months after their battle with Pitch, he had another dream. This one felt especially real.

He was standing in a room completely engulfed in darkness, only he wasn't himself, he was someone else. It was like he was seeing through the perspective of another person. The room the person was in was completely dark, except for a little ray of light in front of them. Suddenly, he heard a little girl shout "Daddy!" The little girl sounded scared and seemed to be getting pulled into the darkness. "No!" the person shouted, reaching for their daughter's hand. The person sounded familiar... "No, please, let her go!" the person shouted at the darkness, still reaching out for their daughter. As the little girl got pulled in deeper, she kept shouting: "Daddy! Don't let it take me, Daddy!" Suddenly, the only thing visible was her hand, and the person screamed: "EMILY!" Then, there was darkness, and Sandman woke up.

Sandman got up and thought about the dream he had. Who was the person who's perspective he saw through? Why did he seem so familiar? Who was the little girl named Emily? Why was the darkness taking her? He thought, and he thought, and he thought. Suddenly, a realization dawned upon him. He only has dreams about the past and future. The reason why the person seemed so familiar to him was because he sounded like... No. It can't be. It was... Pitch Black. So, Pitch had a daughter at one point? Either that, or he was going to have a daughter? This leads to the next question: Did the little girl die when she entered the darkness? If so, than he knew only one person that would have known: Bendita Muerte.

Bendita Muerte was the fifth guardian chosen by the Man in the Moon, a few hundred years before Jack Frost was chosen. Bendita was the Guardian of Bravery, inspiring children to be brave, and teaching them that bravery isn't about not being scared of something, it's about being scared of something but facing it anyway, maybe to save a friend or loved one. The humans call her La Catrina, and she coordinates with the holiday Dia de los Muertos, the Day of the Dead, a celebration in which people in Mexico and of Mexican decent honor their dead loved ones by setting up offerings for them, and people in Bendita's realm, the Land of the Dead, can go back to the human world and visit their living families. She also has an army of skeletons, so that's cool. If there was anyone in the galaxy that knew a lot about life and death, it was her.

So, Sandman decided to pay a visit to his fellow guardian and see if she knew anything about this. Even if she didn't, she could provide some sort of information...


	2. In which Sandman goes to an old friend for help

Bendita Muerte was standing over her realm, looking over at all the spirits of the dead who, according to ancient traditions, had to make a four-year long journey before they got to their final resting place. It was a quiet, but colorful realm, and she liked her job, even if sometimes it was emotionally draining. Even though now she was the ruler of the dead and a guardian, she had a life before all of that, just like the other guardians.

Bendita Muerte used to be human named Sandra, and she had a son named Miguel, who she loved very much. But one day, he died, and she sunk into a deep depression. She thought she didn't have a reason to live anymore, until she overheard an old woman telling a story about a man who ventured to the Land of the Dead to save his wife, and she wondered if she could do the same for her son. So, after learning how to get to the Land of the Dead from a man who was very knowledgeable of magic, she set on a journey to get her son back, facing many dangers on the way. However, when she finally got to the Land of the Dead, the current ruler, who was dying, told her that since her son's four year journey wasn't over yet, there was no way for her to get him back at this rate. He also told her that since she spent too much time in the Land of the Dead, she became dead as well. With his final breaths, he told her he admired her bravery for coming down here to rescue a loved one and asked her if she would like to take his place as the ruler of the Land of the Dead. Knowing she couldn't refuse the offer of what was basically a god, she accepted, and became Bendita Muerte, ruler of the dead. A few decades later, the Man in the Moon chose her to be a guardian. Remembering her son, she gladly accepted and discovered her center was bravery. Now, she rules over the dead and guards the children of the world. Since she now rules the Land of the Dead, she cannot interact with the dead souls, which makes it impossible for her to see her son again. She still misses him, but she takes comfort in knowing that he's in a better place and will always remember him.

Bendita was snapped out of her deep thought when one of her skeleton soldiers tapped her shoulder. "Miss Muerte?" he asked, and she turned around. "Yes, what is it Hector?" she questioned. "Sandman is here to see you," Hector told her. "Sandman? Well, what are you waiting for? Bring him in!" she said to him, for she knew whenever Sandman visited, it was to ask her something. Hector left, and Bendita wondered what her old friend and fellow guardian wanted. Did he have another dream? If so, has he told the other guardians? Hector came back with Sandman next to him, and Bendita exclaimed: "Ah, Sandman, my good friend! What brings you here?" Sandman made some shapes over his head with sand that told her: "I had a dream." "Oh?" she asked, "You had another dream? Do you know what it means?" Sandman shook his head no. "Oh, okay," she said, "Well, do you have an idea of what it COULD mean?" Sandman nodded his head yes, and made a sand shape over his head that told her: "Pitch Black." Bendita gasped. "Pitch Black?" she asked, wondering why he would have a dream involving Pitch, "What makes you think it was Pitch Black?" He proceeded to make a series of shapes over his head that told her: "In my dream, I was in the perspective of another person, and he sounded like Pitch. The person was reaching out for his daughter, who was being consumed by darkness. When the darkness finally took her, he shouted the name: 'Emily'." 

Bendita thought for a moment. Why did the name Emily sound familiar. Then it hit her. "Sandman, I think I might have had a dream involving Pitch as well," she told him. He made shapes over his head that told her: "Really? What happened?" Bendita began to explain: "Well, I saw no signs of Pitch in my dream, but now that you mention that little girl named Emily and how you think she might be related to Pitch, I think my dream might have also involved Pitch. In my dream, I was walking down a hall, only I wasn't me, I was someone else, seeing things from their perspective. Anyway, I was walking down a hall, and the person said: "Emily? Where are you Emily?" in a woman's voice, so I assumed it was the girl's mother. Then, the woman went into a child's bedroom, and she walked over to a closet, opened it, and a little girl was in there. The woman said: "There you are, Emily!", and the little girl, who at this point I thought was probably Emily, got up and hugged her mother, and the dream ended."   
Benita paused for a moment, and spoke again, "Now, I'm not sure if we dreamt about the same little girl, it could be that we dreamt about different little girls, but don't you find it coincidental that they were both named Emily?" Sandman nodded his head yes. Bendita then asked: "Have you told the other guardians about your dream?" He shook his head no. "Well, from my experiences, I haven't seen any little girls named Emily that look remotely like the Emily I saw in my dream," she told him, thinking the reason he came here was to ask if she thought Emily was dead or not. Sandman made some shapes above his head that asked: "What do you suppose we do about this?"  
Bendita thought, and then answered: "I think this is something we should handle on our own. Call me crazy, but... I think we should go to Pitch himself and ask him." Sandman looked a bit surprised, but nodded his head in agreement with her.

"Okay then, so, we're agreed we should go ask Pitch about these things?" she asked. Sandman nodded. "Great! Okay, so, we need a way to get to his lair... OH! I know!" Bendita exclaimed, and she went over to a display of orange marigolds, the flower of the dead, and plucked a petal off of one of them. She made her way back to Sandman, petal in hand, and held it out. "You see this? This isn't an ordinary marigold petal, it's magical. I grow special marigolds here that have different magical abilities, and the petal I'm holding right now has the power to transport people to different places," she told him, "So, in order for it to work, we both need to grab ahold of the petal and think really hard about the place we want to go, and when I say the location, it will transport us there! Do you understand?" Sandman nodded. "Okay! So, grab ahold of the petal, and think about Pitch's lair," she instructed. Sandman grabbed the petal, and the two of them thought really hard. Bendita whispered: "Pitch's lair." Suddenly, a magical energy surrounded the two of them, and they were gone.


End file.
